The present invention relates to utility metering.
The use of utilities has hitherto been metered by the utility supplier, in order to ensure that the consumer (whether industrial or domestic) is correctly charged for any utility supplied to the consumer's premises.
The present invention seeks to enable the use of utility metering data by the consumer, especially industrial consumers, to allow the consumer to ensure greater efficiency in the use of the utilities.